The Burglar Of His Heart
by Gold Lion Queen
Summary: Though the lovers be lost, their love shall not; and death shall have no dominion - Dylan Thomas.


**The Burglar Of His Heart**

Thorin Oakenshield hated Bilbo Baggins with all of his heart. That cursed hobbit with his innocence and angelic smile. He hated the fact that the young hobbit charmed his hardened heart with his unrelenting love and kindness, when all he had known was cruelty, for that Thorin hated Bilbo with all his heart.

He hated it when he let his walls down and gave his burglar those soft smiles and affectionate glances. He hated the way his eyes would always be fixed on his curly brown head, the way he had built up so much hope and trust upon him, he hated that he would travel to the ends of the world to keep him happy, to see him smile the smile that melted his core.

He hated the way Bilbo made his heart clench with fear and pain, when he faced Smaug alone. He hated the fact that when he pressed a sword to his throat, all he thought about was kissing him with all his burning passion. He was tempted to kill him then, if only not to suffer, but a world without him would've been a greater suffering than the one he bore.

He started to grow crazy, his mind never leaving the burglar who stole his heart. A burglar, yes, that's what he truly was. During the cold nights, he would dream his warm hand trailing across his face but when he woke up, he could still feel the warmth of his dream that could never be.

He cursed himself; he was the king under the mountain, from the royal line of Durin, full of pride, greed and darkness. He could not fall for one so humble, selfless and sweet, no, that would be far too cruel, even for him. But he couldn't stay away, he never could.

He always leaped in front of his angel, whenever there was danger, though more often than not, his witty angel would save him. He couldn't resist a bit of physical contact; a hand on a shoulder is purely platonic, of course. He never could resist him.

One day, on their travels, he mustered all his warrior's courage and kissed himself the heat of the moment, and oh, it felt so good. His shorter, leaner body pressed against his, his hands entwined into his soft curls but his lips were the crowning glory.

Full and soft, it drove him crazy with need when he remembered the way they moved against his, ever so perfectly. They tingled and burned against him that he found himself clinging tighter and deepening the kiss. But then he broke away, he said that what they were doing was wrong and left him alone and cold against the night.

He hated him for breaking his heart, for giving him a sweet moment and then tearing it all away. He hated the way that he wouldn't look at him anymore and he hated himself for missing the warmth of his eyes. They changed, everyone could tell, but no one ever knew why.

Then there was the battle and in his last moments he called him to his presence. He hated the way his heart burned when the hobbit threw himself at the foot of his bed and let out all his waters of misery. He said he was sorry, he begged him for forgiveness and Thorin hated himself for giving it to him so easily as he did.

He hated himself for holding his hand to find his warmth again in the merciless cold, he hated himself for not refusing his gentle kiss, he hated himself because he was glad that the hobbit with the heart of a lion, was his last vision in this world.

But most of all he hated himself for loving him. For not being able to have a happily ever after him, for tearing him apart as he knows his death will do, he hates himself for leaving him.

But then a quote, he heard a million years ago enters his mind: _Though the lovers be lost, their love shall not; and death shall have no dominion._

And he smiles and repeats those words to his lover, and he knows in his heart those words will be true, because he knows in his heart that his love for him, will never be quenched. And his burglar knows it too.

But what Thorin hated most about Bilbo was that he would abandon him, not even in death and that's what made Thorin love him so. So with a final kiss, he said his goodbye and waited until the day the ghost of his heart solidified and that day would be the day that Thorin would hate the most.


End file.
